When Traversing in Darkness, there is little hope
by Phantom-Danny
Summary: Darkness and mystery. Will Yugi, Seto, Ryou, Jenny, and Marik surive in a new world. Where evil itself is after their items. Ygo/HP crossover.
1. Chapter 1

YamiKishara

Hello again here is another story not really sure where it is going to go. This is a story on Yugi and his friends adventures in the world of Wizardary. Voldermort in this one wants the items so here we go.

: : Ryou/Bakura

) ( Seto/Seth

{ } Marik /Malik

/ / Yugi/Yami

[ ] Jenny/Kishara

( ) thoughts

_Talking with Shadows_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: A new face

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yugi Motou walked down the streets of Japan heading towards the arcade. Kaiba also know as Seto had asked everyone to meet him at the arcade. Yami was worried this had something to do with Seto's new yami, Seth. Seto wasn't very happy when the High Priest appeared in his mind. It was a funny thing to watch when Seto first discovered Seth.

It had alot to do with alot of yelling from Seto at the spirit and at Yami, but it strangly mostly had to do with laughing from Bakura. Seto still blamed Yami for his new darker half. Yami argued that Seth had appeared, because of Seto's acceptence of his past. After the Cermonial Duel nothing had been the same. Yami and the other spirits present wished to be bonded forever with their other halves. Now yugi was the Prince of Egypt. Others prefered calling him Pharaoh of Light, and Yami Pharaoh of Darkness. Fitting names they agreed for that's what they were: Light and Dark.

Yugi ran into the arcade where Ryou, Tea, Trisan, Joey, and Marik were waiting. "Where is Kaiba-kun?" Yugi asked. "He called and said he would be a little late." Joey said. "Well speak of the devil heere he comes." Marik said. "Who's the girl?" Joey asked. Seto walked up with a girl behind him. She had bright brown/white hair. Her eyes were a strange crimson/blue. Seto gave Trisan, Joey, Ryou, Marik, and even Yugi a look that said quiet plainly 'touch her and you die.' (Oh if looks could kill.) Ryou thought.

:I heard that hikari!: Bakura yelled from his soul room. Ryou sighed. "Who's the girl Kaiba?" Trisan asked. "This is Jenny Kishara Kaiba my twin sister. She just came home after living in Egypt for 7 years." Seto said. Jenny waved slightly. Seto gave anothe look that said 'Off limits'. : Kishar!? Wasn't she the girl Seth protected?: Bakura asked. "_I call upon the Dark ones. The spirits of Darkness. The subjects of Choas. Come bringers of Choas. Come give me your powers._" A voice yeled out from a darkness that surrounded them. Seto, Ryou, Jenny, Yugi, and Marik were tugged through the Shadow Realm. Their other halves coing out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Short I know, but good chiff hanger. Eat up the supense.

This is just something to pass the time cause i am bored.

Next chapter might be up whenever. I don't feel like it right now.

Next chapter called Chapter 2 : The Price of Darkness

_YamiKishara_


	2. Chapter 2 The Price of Darkness

YamiKishara

Here we go. Chapter 2 Price of Darkness. You will be happy to know I am updating all my stories today cause I am not going to be in any shape to type tommorrow. So don't get mad you will just have to wait for the next chapter.

____________________ between lines to other people.

: : Ryou/Bakura

) ( Seto/Seth

{ } Marik /Malik

/ / Yugi/Yami

[ ] Jenny/Kishara

( ) thoughts

_Talking with Shadows_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Price of Darkness

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Last time  
"_I call upon the Dark ones. The spirits of Darkness. The subjects of Choas. Come bringers of Choas. Come give me your powers._" A voice yeled out from a darkness that surrounded them. Seto, Ryou, Jenny, Yugi, and Marik were tugged through the Shadow Realm. Their other halves coing out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voldermort stood in the graveyard calling on the very makers of Choas. They were powerful and they were his. Darkness had surrounded his sacrafice. A pair of crimson eyes appeared first. Followed by a pair of firey purple eyes and a pair of crimson/blue eyes. Next a pair of icey blue eyes. The last were pure lavender. "Who dares call upon me and my priests." The spirit of Darkness said angerly. "I called you all to be bonded to me. Come to me slaves." Voldermort said.

"We are not your slaves mortal." A snake-like voice said. It was femine. "You can't control us." The spirit of Darkness said. Voldermort stepped back a little, if he couldn't control these spirits no one could. He had to make sure no one else would try. He raised up his wand. "Avada Kedva." he yelled. A flash of pur blue energy came from the crimson/blue eyed one. It revealed her form to be that of a white dragon currling around the other four. Two of the were most protected was a white haired man and a blue haired man. They other two seemed to be made of darkess itself. The green spell stopped. "Be gone." The spirit of darkness yelled. Voldermort screamed as the darkness took him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry woke up the rush of pain coming to him. Voldermort had felt pain and fear. Voldermort had feared. Harry had seen a little. He remembered the odd figures. Each of their different eye colors. And the white dragon, who could forget that. He reached up to his scar and found it wet. He brough his hand down. Blood. His scar had bleed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah chiff hanger. Loving the tension.

Sorry it is so short would have done more but this is on a piece of paper and I am still writing it.

Next chapter will be longer I promise but you'll have to wait a while.

Next chapter will be called Chapter 3:Shadows

So long off to update the school one.

_YamiKishara_


	3. Chapter 3 Shadows

YamiKishara

Sorry to have not have updated this in a while I have been buzy writing here is chapter 3 Shadows.

____________________ between lines to other people.

: : Ryou/Bakura

) ( Seto/Seth

{ } Marik /Malik

/ / Yugi/Yami

[ ] Jenny/Kishara

( ) thoughts

_Talking with Shadows_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Travering in Darkness, there is little hope of light

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Shadows

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dumbuldor had appeared in what was left of the graveyard. There was almost nothing left except some blood. Dumbuldor had to find something on Voldermort. Dumbuldor neared the center of the graveyard. There were five small lumps in the distance. Two were sitting up. They looked no older then 15. As he got closer he saw the two were hugging each other. One had bright white hair and the other had brown/white hair.

They looked up. They froze when they saw him. The other three were fast asleep. One with brown hair, one with blonde hair, and one with blonde hair, black, and crimson hair. The two were tired beyond extent. They had stayed awake to protct the others. "Hey Jenny I am sorry. I love you." The white haired one said. "I know Ryou. I love you too." The brown/white haired. one said. They fell in their tired state. Dumbuldor called on the Order to come help him with the children.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so it wasn't that long I am sorry.

Ryou and Jenny pairing in this one. I just love Ryou and Bakura they are cute.

Sorry rambling again. Chapter 4: The Order.

Harry finally makes an appearence in this Ygo/Hp crossover. And we get to hear what he saw in his dream.

_YamiKishara_


	4. Chapter 4 The Order

YamiKishara. Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had the time to type lately.I had loads of time about two weeks ago. Okay here is Chapter 4 The Order. I might have a new story up soon.

____________________ between lines to other people.

: : Ryou/Bakura

) ( Seto/Seth

{ } Marik /Malik

/ / Yugi/Yami

[ ] Jenny/Kishara

( ) thoughts

_Talking with Shadows_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When Traversing in Darkness, there is little hope of light

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: The Order

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was brought to the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone was running around worried. Hermione, Ron, and Ron's family were there. "Dumbuldor's waiting for you." Moody said. "Yes since you are the hero boy." Snape said. Harry walked past them. (Must not try to kill Snape.) Harry thought. Harry walked into a small room with a large bed in the back.

Dumbuldor was standing in front of the bed. "Harry we heard you saw something that wasn't yours' again. Please tell me what you saw."Dumbuldor said. "A cemetary and darkness. Eyes five different pairs of eyes. One of the pair of eyes belonged to a white dragon who was protecting a white haired boy and a blue haired boy. The other two were surrounded by darkness. THen there was pain enoff to make my scar bleed."Harry said.

"It bleed intersting. Well there are children here. One with wite hair like you said."Dumbuldor said motioning towards the bed werefive figures slept. They each were so different, but all wore black and an item of gold on them. Dumbuldor and Harry stepped back as one of the figures began to awaken.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry this is all I got right now I am having some big writters block right now. I can't think of anything to write so you may have to wait again.

I won't be typing on the school story for a while I lost the thing I wrote on so you won't get anything till I find it again.

Sorry for the late entry.

_YamiKishara_


	5. AN

This story is on hold till I have more instpireation sorry to those who liked this story.

_YamiKishara_


End file.
